Love Is Blind
by NinjaStrmfrk4eva
Summary: What happens when Lothor tries to get in between Blake and Tori's relationship---before they can
1. Planning

Hey yall this is my first PRNS fanfic so take it easy on me kay, I hope you enjoy it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
On Lothor's Ship  
  
Lothor was sitting on his throne thinking of another dastardly scheme to get rid of those pesky rangers once and for all. If only I could find out what one of their weaknesses was, he thought to himself. Then I can finally end their goodness and Earth will finally be mine.  
  
"Uncle, Uncle" shouted Marah and Kapri.  
  
"What do you two airheads want now?" she snarled.  
  
"Guess what we found out today?" Kapri said.  
  
"What, that you two share the same brain" Lothor sneered.  
  
Marah and Kapri just blankly stared at each other. "Uh...no! Is that even possible?" Marah said.  
  
"Of course it is, I think" Kapri added.  
  
"I stand uncorrected" Lothor said.  
  
"Your gonna be so proud of us Uncle"  
  
Why am I doubting that Lothor thought.  
  
A couple of seconds went by and Lothor didn't respond to them so they just decided to go ahead and tell him anyway. "Ok, Uncle, we found out that two of the rangers are in love with each other" Marah said. What is this "love" you speak of?" Lothor asked. "Well Uncle it's a feeling two people have and share with one another. They feel it in their heart when they know they have found it". "Yeah and like when they have this feeling they will do anything for the other person- like sacrifice themselves or even DIE. Kapri added.  
  
This got Lothor's attention. Even die huh? Maybe you two have actually thought of something smart this time".  
  
"Really?" both girls squeaked. Does this mean that we can help you with your plan now?  
  
"Don't get too excited, I might change my mind? How did you two find out this information anyhow".  
  
"Well, we were just doing our daily runs of shopping at the Blue Bay Mall when we spotted the male rangers." Marah said.  
  
"Although I think someone was mainly focused on a certain yellow ranger the whole time" Kapri added.  
  
"I was not, he just happened to be standing in front of my favorite store that had a cute looking shirt in it's window?" Marah yelled.  
  
She lied, she actually was staring at Dustin the entire time but she didn't want them to know that. She really did like him and didn't mean to use him the way she did, but she knew that after what she did to his trust she wouldn't be surprised if he never wanted to speak to her again let alone trust her.  
  
"Anyway back to the point at focus here, we saw them and they started talking about how the navy ranger should ask the blue ranger out on a date because they all know that he is like totally in love with her". Marah added.  
  
Lothor just stared at his nieces confused and lost. What is a mall and why is she blabbering like that.  
  
"Ok and how does this help me in my plan to destroy the power rangers and take over Earth?" Lothor yelled.  
  
"Well we thought that maybe you could use it to their advantage, use it against them somehow, ya know?" Kapri said. "Like make them hate each other or separate them somehow". Marah added. "Or inflict pain on them in front of the other. "  
  
"Maybe you two have actually gave me an idea instead of a headache? Lothor said. So the blue and navy ranger are in love eh, well we will just have to fix that little problem now won't we?"  
  
"ZURGANE" Lothor screamed.  
  
Zurgane stepped up to Lothor's throne and bowed. "Yes my Lord, what can I do for you?"  
  
"I need you to find me your best and strongest warrior from your army, one who can make people hate each other or better yet cause them to fall out of love? I think I might just have a plan on how to stop those rangers. Well see how they react when their two love birds can't stand one another let alone fight along side each other". Lothor laughed.  
  
"Yes sir, I shall start right away". Zurgane said and then disappeared into thin air.  
  
Love Is Blind.doc 


	2. To Tell Or Not To Tell

Chapter 2  
  
To Tell Or Not To Tell  
  
It was a nice sunny day as usual in Blue Bay Harbor and another perfect day at the beach- where of course Tori could be found hitting the waves and showing off her skills to the other surfers. Not that she needed to prove herself to anyone but it still felt good to know that she was just as good as any other talented surfer.  
  
Tori sat on her board in the water while waiting for a perfect wave to come along. The guys had asked her if she wanted to go to the mall with them earlier but she decided to pass. She thought she'd rather go surfing since there hadn't really been any good swells that week until that afternoon. Besides she had some things she just had to sort out in her mind. Tori looked up just in time to see the guys heading towards her stuff. She saw the perfect wave coming up behind her and she decided to take it in. She layed out on her stomach and began to paddle then she slowly stood up as she rode the wave in. She jogged up the beach to the guys and stuck her board in the sand.  
  
"Hey guys". She breathed out. "How was the mall?"  
  
"Same old, same old ya know- saw something I liked couldn't afford it then bummed all the way home" Dustin said.  
  
"Don't forget getting turned down by every girl you approached for her number" Hunter spoke jokingly.  
  
"Dude you don't have to remind me, and I did get at least one number from that one chick"  
  
"And which one would that be?" Shane asked. "The one who called security on you or the one who you gave your number to but she ended up giving it back to you?" Everyone just started busted out laughing. Dustin gave Shane this evil look and Shane immediately stopped laughing. "Sorry bro" Shane added with a grin.  
  
Meanwhile during the four guys arguing over how Dustin sucks at meeting girls, Blake was standing there staring at the beauty that stood only a few feet away from him and thinking about what the other guys had told him at the mall.  
  
(FLASHBACK- AT THE MALL)  
  
"Dudes can we like stop at the food court cuz my stomach is like buggin yo" Dustin asked while they were walking out of Pac Sun.  
  
"Yea I second that man" Shane added.  
  
"It's a good thing we decided to come to the mall on the day they were having a sale" Hunter said.  
  
"Too bad Tori didn't want to come with us, I saw a few things even she would have gone all crazy over" Shane said as they headed to go fuel their stomachs.  
  
"Well you know Tori man, she's just not the kind of "gurl" to go gaga over the whole "going to the mall thing" Dustin added. "Besides there's no getting between her and her surfing".  
  
The guys all went to go get what they wanted to eat and then all met up at an empty table. Dustin got Taco Bell, Cam got Subway, while the other three got Chinese.  
  
"Ewww.....how can you guys eat that stuff? It's like all........steam broccoli-ish" Dustin said disgusted.  
  
"I'm guessing someone was the kind of kid who got forced to eat his vegetables when they were younger" Hunter said jokinly.  
  
Dustin rolled his eyes and went back to eating his Chilupa.  
  
Hunter looked over to his left and noticed Blake playing with his food. He had barely even touched it. "Hey bro, you ok? You seem distant – there something wrong? You've barely said like one word today" Hunter asked concerned.  
  
Blake looked up from his food and at his brother, "Nah man I'm fine- just thinking". "Bout what?" asked Hunter. "Nothing, it's not that big of a deal". "Well obviously it is if it's got you concentrating so hard that you can't even eat" "Now tell me what the matter is" Hunter demanded. "See I've got this friend who likes this girl and he's not sure If he should tell her or not because he's afraid she may not feel the same way" Blake said. "Really and who mite this girl be". "Uh.....You don't know her, she just moved here- she's new in town" Blake stuttered.  
  
Cam, Dustin and Shane were overhearing the conversation going on between the brothers and decided to join in.  
  
"Dude you suck at trying to cover up" Shane said. Blake blushed. "Look why don't you just stop beating around the bush and tell Tori how you feel about her already" Cam added. "Huh.....how do you guys even know if I'm even talking about me?"  
  
"Ok, dude first of all you ain't got any other friends besides us and second of all it's freakin obvious" Dustin said while throwing out his trash. "If you like her just tell her".  
  
"What if she doesn't feel the same way?"  
  
The guys looked at each then back at to Blake. They gave him this yea rite look, and then they all just started blurting out laughing. Blake stood there with a confused look on his face. "Why are yall laughing, what's so funny?" Dustin was the first to speak. "Ok I know I'm the slow one and all, but dude even I can notice when she's totally flirting with you".  
  
"So you think I should tell her?"  
  
"Dude I think you should do more than that- I think you should ask her out on a date" Hunter said.  
  
"You really think she's go along with it"  
  
"Ok are we like not getting through to you or are you just not listening to us" Shane asked. "I'll say this in Dustin terms"  
  
"Hey" Dustin shouted as he was leaving the group to go get some ice cream.  
  
"Anyway look, you like Tori and she likes you and we all know that you two like each other. So do us all a favor and ask her out already. Trust me she's not gonna turn you down".  
  
"If you think so". "We don't think so, we know so. We all know you're like totally in love with her."  
  
Blake's cheeks got red. "Am I that obvious"  
  
Dustin walks back over to the guys with his Mint Chocolate Chip (I chose that flavor cuz it's my fav) in his hand. "What I miss?" The guys just smirked at him and shook their heads. "I think we better get going" Cam said. "Yea we got work in like an hour anyway" Blake added. The guys headed out the mall and towards the beach to go meet up with Tori.  
  
(REAL WORLD)  
  
Tori stood there, her eyes were centered at the ground, for she knew Blake was staring at her. She could literally feel his eyes gazing at her.  
  
"Hey Tor, you really should have came with us. They had some nice gear there that you would have been all over" Shane said. Tori removed her eyes from the sand and was now looking at Shane. "Sorry I've just got other things on my mind lately". "Really, would one of these things be a certain guy- perhaps someone we all know?" Shane asked trying to help Blake out on his part. "What makes you think that I was thinking about a guy? And even if I was it's not like you would know him nor would I even tell you. Unlike you men, I do think about other things besides the opposite sex all the time" Tori said angrily. "Sorry dude, calm down- I was just asking" Sane said with his hands up in defense.  
  
Blake felt like his heart had just been ripped out of his chest. If she was thinking about some guy and we wouldn't know him, then that would mean that she wouldn't be thinking about me. Maybe she doesn't have feelings for me after all. He thought to himself.  
  
"Anyway I gotta go, I told Kelly I'd help her out with something. I'll catch you guys later". Tori grabbed her surfboard from out of the sand and headed towards her van. She lied about having to help Kelly but she just had to say something to get away from the guys. Especially Blake. After that comment Shane had made about her thinking about a guy she looked at Blake and just started to blush. She didn't want Blake to know that she was thinking about him. Let alone think that she likes him.  
  
Why do I act like that around him, it's not like he actually likes me the way I like him. Of course there was that time he and Cam were fighting over me, but he was under a spell. Even if he did have feelings for me he would have told me by now- wouldn't he of? It's just best if I keep my feelings for him to myself for now. I'm not gonna be an idiot and confess how I feel for him when I dunt even know how he feels towards me. She thought to herself.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Back at the beach the guys were all stunned by Tori's sudden reaction.  
  
"What's up with her" Hunter asked.  
  
"Don't know, PMS?" Shane added.  
  
"Well she seriously needs to take some Midol" "Dudes can we stop talking about Tori and her PMS problems because that stuff just gives me the willies" Dustin said.  
  
"Yea I gotta get back to Ninja Ops anyway. I have to install this new chip into the system that dad made me go get" Cam added. "I'll catch you guys later". And with that Cam looked around to see if anyone was near him and he streaked towards Ninja Ops.  
  
"So, what do you guys wanna do now" Shane asked.  
  
"Well I know we got to get to work or Kelly's gonna have our heads" Blake said while looking at Hunter and Dustin. "I guess I'll just tag along, it's not like I have anything better to do"  
  
So the four handsome lads headed toward Storm Chargers, not knowing what was ahead for them when they would get there.  
  
So both Tori and Blake think that the other doesn't have feelings for them—how will that act out and what will Lothor have to do about it. 


	3. Curious

Chapter 3  
  
Curious  
  
Later that day at Storm Chargers...............  
  
Hunter and Blake were in the backroom while Dustin was at the cash register helping customers. Shane was leaning up against the counter talking to him. "Hey man, I've been really worried about Tori lately. She seems out there, like she doesn't wanna hang out with us". "You know Tori, she's probably just got her mind focused on something" replied Dustin. "Well what if that "something" is on her mind when Lothor attacks?" "Come on we all know Tori is the strongest out of us all. Physically and mentally. If something does happen her mind will be in the right spot" Dustin said.  
  
As they were talking Kelly was walking by getting ready to leave.  
  
"Speaking of Tori" Shane said out loud. "Hey Kel," he said as he jumped in front of her to get her attention. "Have you seen Tori?"  
  
"Nah, not since yesterday when she came here to get some wax for her board". Dustin and Shane looked at each other confused. "So you mean that she didn't come here to help you out with something?"  
  
"No, why" Kelly asked back. "Just curious" Shane answered.  
  
"Ok then well I'm leaving Dustin. Lock up for me" she said as she tossed him the keys to the store. "I'll cya guys tomorrow" "Later Kel" they both said.  
  
"Ok, that's weird dude. Didn't Tori say she had to help Kelly out with something? Why would she lie to us" Dustin explained.  
  
"I don't know but I do know that Tori never lies. So either something is up or there's something she's not telling us-or worse not wanting us to know" Shane added.  
  
"Hey guys, what you talking about? Hunter asked heading out the backroom and towards the two.  
  
"Yo, has Tori by any chance seemed different to you lately" Dustin asked.  
  
"Well now that you mention it, she has been a little quiet and it seems that every time we want to hang she always has "something else" to do".  
  
"Yea well get this—member when she bailed at the beach and told us that she had to help Kelly?"  
  
"Yea what about it" Hunter said back.  
  
"Well she lied. She never had to help Kelly" Shane answered.  
  
Just before Shane had said those words Blake was walking out of the backroom when he heard him. "How do you know?" Blake asked Shane.  
  
"Because we just asked Kelly if she had seen Tori at all today and she said that she hasn't seen her since yesterday"  
  
"But why would Tori lie like that? It's not like her".  
  
"Don't know dude, that's what were trying to figure out" Dustin said to the navy clad.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile in Space...............  
  
"ZURGANE" Lothor yelled.  
  
"Yes my legion".  
  
"Have you found that monster that I was telling you about?"  
  
"Yes sir, kinda".  
  
"Kinda, what do you mean kinda?"  
  
"Well you see sir, he does everything that you want him to do, it's just that there's a little defect".  
  
"Well what is it".  
  
"Well in order for you to fully succeed in tearing the two blue rangers apart, it has to take time".  
  
"Time? How much time?" "Well enough time for him to cast the spell and let it sink in and then sit back and watch as the rangers fight each other".  
  
"Why didn't you just say so. It's not everyday I get to watch a thrilling movie for free. It's as almost as if I don't have to do anything. Where is this monster anyway?"  
  
"Right here my lord".  
  
Lightning flashed and out from the smoke walked an alien with a clock for a face and its arms and legs were made of gold like material and it had a vortex looking emblem on his chest that was surrounded by numbers.  
  
"Hypnotico at your service" the alien said while taking a bow.  
  
"What is it that you do" Lothor asked the alien.  
  
"I can hypnotize my victims and then make them do anything I want them to"  
  
"Can you make those two blue rangers hate each other?"  
  
"I can do better". As Hypnotico said that he did a swift turn and next thing you know he's turned into a human man. "I can play with there minds by turning into anyone. I can go to Earth and pretend to be a human and try to indulge the blue ranger to the point where she won't even think of the navy ranger anymore.  
  
"Good. Now go down there and work your magic and let me know when your plan is coming along, I want to make sure I have the timer set on the VCR.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tori was at the beach pushing her toes in the sand and watching the sun glare off of the waves in the water. She always felt at home when she was here. Maybe it had something to do with the whole "water ninja" thing, but either way it made her feel good. She sat there recalling everything that's happened to her since she became a Power Ranger. Well weve gotten to know Cam a little more and became really good friends with him. I've made new friends- who at first were the enemy but are now are allies. I may have even found a love that I can't describe- but hey actions speak louder than words. And if they do then I don't know why I am beating myself up over this issue. He doesn't like you Tori you know this, if he did he would at least show it or he would have told me.  
  
"If only I knew how he really felt about me then it would make things so much easier. Maybe I should go talk to him and tell him how I feel incase something happens and I never get the chance to do it ever again. Even if he doesn't feel the same way towards me, at least I would have gotten off of my chest and it won't be eating me up anymore. Then again I'll be heart broken but I guess I won't really know unless I try" she said out loud to no one in particular.  
  
"Awww is the pretty ranger upset about something. Well I can help take the pain away"  
  
Tori turned her head to see Hypnotico standing there. "Who or should I say what are you?".  
  
"Names Hypnotico and when I'm through with you, you won't even remember who I am or let alone remember anything.  
  
"I highly doubt that" Tori said as she got up off the sand and stood into a fighting stance.  
  
"KELZAKS" shouted Hypnotico and a dozen of Kelzaks showed up beside him.  
  
"Oh what- you need backup to take on one little ranger? This might be easier than I thought".  
  
"Oh we will just see about that" sneered Hypnotico. "Kelzaks attack".  
  
The Kelzaks ran towards Tori and started to attack but swiftly enough she caught on of the Kelzaks arms right before it hit her in her gut and flipped him over on his back. Another one was about to kick her back but she grabbed his leg and spun him around. Two more came out of nowhere and kicked her in the stomach and then grabbed both her arms keeping her from moving. She tried to break free but their grip was majorly strong. "Gesh, what is Lothor giving you guys, Dog Chow?"  
  
"Ah joking isn't gonna get your way out of this one blue ranger" Hypnotico said.  
  
"Wanna bet----hey look it's Lothor! What's he doing here"  
  
Hypnotico and the Kelzaks all turned their heads and looked over to where Tori was pointing. Tori saw her chance and stomped on one of the Kelzaks foot and he let go. Then with her free hand she punched the other one in the face and then with a roundhouse kick she thrusted her foot into his stomach which sent him flying a couple of feet.  
  
"Ok I think now would be a good time to call for backup" she said out loud to herself.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The guys were still at Storm Chargers talking about Tori when Shane's morpher beeped. He noticed no one in the store looking so he brought it up to his face. "Go for Shane" "Uh, yeah I hate to interrupt you in whatever your doing but I'm having a little problem and I was wondering if you could help me" The other three moved in closer towards Shane. "Tori" Shane said in surprise. "Yea who else did you think it was Britney Spears" she said sarcastically. "Where are you?" "At the beach, and hurry cuz I don't think I can hold of Lothor's monster that much longer by myself". "Ok were on our way" Shane said and lowered his morpher from his mouth. Shane, Hunter and Blake started to head towards the door when they heard someone yell back at them.  
  
"I can't just leave the store unattended dudes" Dustin said  
  
"Dude Tori needs our help and it sounded urgent, we need to help her right away" Shane said while walking backwards toward the front door.  
  
"Um.........ok look you guys go ahead and I'll lock up the store and meet you there. Cool?" Dustin asked looking at the three guys.  
  
"Alright" they all said in unison. They all nodded and Blake, Hunter and Shane ran towards the beach to go help Tori and hoped that she wasn't hurt that badly.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
What will happen to Tori and will the guys get there on time to help her---find out in chapter 4 


End file.
